


The Job

by Kumneel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Carla - Freeform, Character, Dragon slayer magic, Fairy Tail-alternate universe, Gen, Gray - Freeform, Happy, Lucy - Freeform, Makarov - Freeform, Mention - Freeform, Mirajane - Freeform, Naked Mummy Guild, Natsu - Freeform, Wendy - Freeform, dragon slayer, erza - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumneel/pseuds/Kumneel
Summary: Back from a failed job, Natsu has to retell the events that transpired just twenty-four hours ago to the rest of the guild.





	The Job

**Author's Note:**

> This story has some mature content in it. I wouldn't recommend people who can't handle mature content to read this. But if you do decide to read this, enjoy the story and have a nice rest of your day!

It was a regular day at the guild hall. Nab was still deciding on which quest to take, Cana drank ten times her body weight, and Levy was reading into clocks and how they worked. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Macao stormed out of the back room yelling at everyone. “Cana! Stop drinking that much. You’ll end up dead. Max, stop sitting around. Do something with your life. And Nab, either pick a job or get out of the way. Other people want to see what jobs are available.”

No one paid any attention to him. They all continued to do what they were doing before Macao barged in.

“Aren’t you people even listening?”

Again, no one listened. They all did whatever they wanted.

Macao sighed, “Why did the master leave me in charge? Couldn’t he have left Mirajane or Erza? Everyone would listen to them.”

As soon as he said that, Wakaba came up behind Macao and laughed, “You know, these young people will never listen to old people like us. Now, someone like master Makarov, they’ll listen to. We are just two old men close to death.”

Macao chuckled, “ _You_ may be old, but I’m still young.”

Wakaba and Macao laughed, “C’mon, let’s get something to drink.”

Macao sighed, “Probably be the most productive thing I’ll do today.”

Both Macao and Wakaba went to the bar to get something to drink.

While everyone was laughing and drinking, a man pushed open the doors to the guild hall. Everyone turned to him. The sun blinded the man from everyone. No one could tell who it was.

The man walked forward, limping and moaning. He seemed to be saying something, but no one could make it out. Once the man got farther into guild hall, everyone could see that he was covered in blood.

Everyone gasped as they saw who it was. He tried to reach for a hand, but before anyone could grab him, he fell on to the floor, hitting his head on one of the tables and passing out. The last thing he could hear before he passed out was Levy saying, “Oh my god, Natsu…”

Natsu’s vision was blurry. He woke up in Levy’s arm; who was cleaning his face with a wet paper towel.

“Wha… where am I?” Natsu asked, confused and disoriented.

“You’re at the guild Natsu,” Levy replied.

Cana, Macao, Wakaba and the other members of Fairy Tail surrounded him.

Natsu eyes widened, his mind burst into flames. He was remembering what happened just twenty-four hours ago. He jumped up, screaming. Everyone else tried to calm him down, but they too were shocked. No one had ever seen Natsu scream in terror like this before.

Levy grabbed Natsu, trying to calm him down, “Natsu what’s wrong?!”

Natsu looked at Levy, tears coming out of his eyes. He fell to the floor crying. Levy hugged him, hoping it would help. “Natsu, it’s okay.”

Natsu stared up to Levy and the others with tears rolling down his face, “No, it’s not. There dead Levy. All of them…”

Levy eyes widened, “What do you mean Natsu?”               

“The job we took. They all died.” No one said a word. They couldn’t comprehend what he just said. “We… we went on the quest to take down the Naked Mummy guild. It… it all went so wrong Levy. All of it…”

* * *

 

Twenty-four hours ago…

Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Lucy were on a job posted by a person named Caine. That person was willing to pay 250,000 Jewel for any willing wizards to take down the Naked Mummy guild. The Naked Mummy guild was a dark guild who operated under the Oración Seis. But since the Oración Seis had been defeated, they have been running rampant without any leadership across Fiore. Killing whoever gets into their path and kidnapping others for ransom. Recently, they have been getting new powerful members. That’s what Natsu and the gang are here to stop.

Natsu and Happy are flying overhead, trying to find any signs of the Naked Mummy guild. When they couldn’t see any Naked Mummy men, they headed back down. Once they landed, they headed to the others, who were waiting beside an old broken-down house.

“Anything?” Lucy asked.

“Nothing. We couldn’t see anyone from up there.”

“Aye Sir!”

“Happy, I don’t think that’s the right moment for an ‘Aye Sir.’”

“Sorry Carla. Just wanted to lighten up the mood.”

Wendy smiled, “Well it certainly lightened up my mood Happy.”

Happy smiled back at Wendy while eating a raw fish.

Carla sighed, rolling her eyes at Happy’s lack of maturity.

“So, what now? We just sit here until they decide to come out of hiding?” Gray asked impatiently.

“We could,” Natsu said, trying to annoy Gray.

“That’s a stupid idea flame for brains!”

Natsu’s expression changed from a happy laidback mood to an angry scorn look. “You wanna go you dirty slimeball?”

Both Gray and Natsu went head to head throwing insults at each other.

“Mouthbreather!”

“Snowflake!”

Both Natsu and Gray went at it, punching each other trying to prove who the stronger wizard was.

Wendy and Happy laughed while Carla sighed in disappointment. “Can there be one job where these two don’t go at it?”

“Not likely,” responded Wendy, laughing at the events in front of her.

While Natsu and Gray were fighting, Lucy scanned her surroundings, trying to figure out what to do next. “This is the town that they’ve been seen hiding in. If they’re not hiding above ground…” Lucy’s snapped her fingers, “They’re hiding below ground.”

Lucy turned to Gray and Natsu and frowned, “Gray! Natsu! Can you guys stop fighting for two seconds!” Neither of them respond. Lucy put her head into her hands, “God, I wish Erza was here.”

“Alright boys,” Carla said as she approached Gray and Natsu. “Let’s get back to work.” Again, neither of them responded. They just kept punching each other, trying to knock the other out.

Lucy turned her head and said mockingly, “Oh look, it’s Erza.”

Both Gray and Natsu jumped, “Erza?!”

When they saw that Erza was nowhere to be seen, they both turned to Lucy.

“Very clever.”

“Yea, what dragon breath said.”

Natsu turned back to Gray with the same scorn look on his face, “You wanna go popsicle?!”

“Guys!” Lucy yelled. “Can we get back to work?”

Both Gray and Natsu grunted and looked away from each other.

Gray looked over to Lucy and asked, “Did you find out where they’re located?”

Lucy frowned, “If you were listening, you would have known that I said that they’re underground.”

“If that’s the case, then how would we even get down there?”

Lucy smiled at Gray, “Don’t worry Gray. When there’s digging to be done, call Virgo!”

Lucy went into the middle of the street, taking out her celestial keys. She unhooked Virgo’s and yelled, “Open, gate of the Maiden, Virgo!”

Virgo popped out, bowing to her princess. “Is it time for punishment princess?”

Lucy jumped, “No! Why would I call you for punishment?”

Virgo wrapped her arms around her, losing herself in her thoughts. “Every time you summon me I hope for punishment.”

Everyone watched as Lucy and Virgo went at it.

“At least she’s persistent,” Carla said laughing.

Wendy laughed, “Well there’s that.”

Gray went over to Lucy and Virgo and shouted, “Guys, we’re wasting time. Let’s get down there and take these idiots out.”

“Like you can talk about wasting time.”

“Whatever Lucy. Can we get this thing done?”

Lucy nodded and turned to Virgo, “Alright Virgo, I need you to start digging down.” Virgo nodded and proceeded to dig into the ground, making a hole big enough so everyone could fit through behind her.

A few minutes had passed until Virgo had finally found something. She dug straight to a massive dark hallway. She fell on her feet while everyone else fell flat on their faces.

“Ow,” Natsu cried out. “A little warning would have been nice.”

“I agree with dragon boy.”

“Shut it, Gray!” Lucy yelled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t have enough time to warn you.”

Lucy got up, examining her head and dusting off her clothes. “It’s fine Virgo.”

Virgo bowed.

“This must be their hideout,” Gray pointed out. “Natsu, we need some light.”

“Yea yea, I’m on it,” Natsu used his magic and lit a flame with his right fist.

“That’s better,” Wendy added.

Lucy turned to Virgo, “Thank you, Virgo.”

“Is it time for…”

Before Virgo could finish her sentence, Lucy activated her gate key, sending Virgo back to the celestial world. “Man, these celestials are really driving me crazy.”

Wendy laughed at Lucy, “There certainly are a strange bunch.”

“Aye sir!”

Natsu turned to the others with a serious face, “Quiet. I smell something…”

“That’s not the only thing I smell,” Gray added, pointing at Natsu.

Natsu began sniffing down the long dark hallway only lit by his fist as everyone followed behind him. Eventually, they came up to a big open room full of strange equipment illuminated by lights overhead. In there, a bunch of Naked Mummy men guarding the equipment.

Natsu and the others hid behind a large container discussing what they should do next.

“Okay.” Gray exhaled. “There’s not that many. So, here’s the plan. You guys do a surprise attack. Keep them focused on you. I’ll climb up to that ledge,” Gray pointed to a ledge in the middle of the room. “And freeze everyone, except for you guys. Sounds good?” Everyone nodded and got ready to execute Gray’s plan.

Natsu looked back at Gray and smirked, “Don’t get killed snowflake.”

Gray smirked back, “Right back at you dragon boy.” Gray turned to everyone, “Alright! 3.2.1. Go!”

Natsu, Wendy, and Lucy all jumped out and started attacking the Naked Mummy men. Happy and Carla stayed hidden behind the box. They watched as Gray left to climb the ledge. Everything was going according to plan. Lucy summoned Leo to help them in the fight, Natsu was using his dragon slayer magic, as well as Wendy. The Naked Mummy were being beaten to a pulp!

A few minutes had passed, and there was no sign of Gray. The fight continued on, with more Naked Mummy men entering the battle.”

“Where the hell is Gray?” Natsu yelled out.

“I don’t know…” responded Lucy.

“What if he’s hurt?”

“Don’t worry Wendy! It’s Gray we’re talking about. He’ll be fine!” Lucy assured Wendy. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to find any sign of gray. _Where are you, Gray?_

While Lucy was distracted, a large heavy-set man snuck up behind her, hitting her with his large bat and throwing her against the wall.

Leo saw as Lucy’s body hit the wall and yelled out, “Lucy!” Leo ran towards her unconscious body. Right before he could reach her, a man in a dark cloak appeared right in front of him. He started to blurt out some mumbo jumbo. Leo tried to knock him out, but as soon as the cloaked man finish his incantation, Leo disappeared, along with the cloaked man.

Natsu turned to Lucy, “Lucy!” He tried to run towards Lucy but was stopped in his tracks. He looked at his feet, they were covered in ice. He was shocked, he knew only one person who could do this magic.

Before Natsu could say anything, Gray appeared. “Guys…” Gray could barely speak. He seemed to be in a lot of pain.

Wendy turned to Gray, “Gray what are you…” Before Wendy could finish what she was saying, she got pummeled to the ground by three Naked Mummy men. All three of them jumped on top of Wendy.

“Wendy!” Carla screamed, running towards Wendy trying to help her. But before she could even get halfway there, a large sharp piece of ice came out of the ground and went straight into Carla’s head. Killing her in an instant.

“Carla!” Happy yelled. He saw as the blood came out of Carla’s body. He tried to go up to her, but he couldn’t. He was too afraid. His legs felt like wet noodles. All he could do was hide behind the same box him and Carla were hiding earlier.

“Gray, what the hell are you doing?!” Natsu yelled.

Gray turned to Natsu, his face sweaty, “Help… me…” As soon as Gray said that, his eyes turned bright red. He was no longer in pain. No longer struggling. He just stood there, stiff as a board.

A man walked out from behind the shadows, “No one is going to help you, young wizard.”

Natsu turned to the man, “Who the hell are you?!”

The man smiled, “Me?” He said, pointing at himself. “My name is Zash Caine. And you are interfering with my plans.”

“Your plans?”

“Yes. My plans… You and your guild are a problem.”

“What are you…” Natsu eye’s widened, coming to a realization. “Caine? Zash Caine. You’re… you’re the one who posted the job!”

Zash smiled menacingly. He had a sharp grin on his face. “Correct. I needed Fairy Tail’s ‘strongest team’ to come into my trap.”

Natsu couldn’t speak. His mind was on fire. This man just killed Carla and had Gray hostage. Natsu tried to break free from the ice, but he couldn’t. It was like Gray’s power had tripled.

Zash turned to Gray, “Kill the cat.”

Gray turned to the box where Happy was hiding and snapped his fingers. Happy’s body came up from behind the box with multiple pieces of ice going straight through his chest and blood pouring from the holes made in his body.

Natsu saw as his best friend was killed by Gray. He couldn’t do anything. He tried even harder to break free from Gray’s ice, but it was too strong for him.

Natsu turned to Gray, tears coming out of his eyes, “Gray! Stop this!”

Gray didn’t listen. He just stood there, waiting for another command.

Lucy was dazed. Her head was spinning from being thrown against the wall so hard. She opened her eyes to see Carla, dead, and Happy killed by multiple pieces of ice in his body. She gasped, not able to stomach what she saw. She tried reaching for her keys, but they nowhere to be found. She tried to get up, but her leg was broken. Lucy tried to call out for Natsu, but before she could, she was swarmed by Naked Mummy men.

They started ripping off her clothes, tearing them into pieces. She screamed, trying to call out for help. “Natsu help me! Help me!”

Natsu turned to Lucy, screaming. Trying to break himself free from the ice once more. But he couldn’t. Natsu watched in pain as they took advantage of Lucy. He felt useless. He fell to the floor, crying, begging for someone to come save them. But, another voice got his attention. “Natsu! Natsu help me!” Natsu turned. It was Wendy. Natsu couldn’t stomach what he saw. Wendy’s clothes had been ripped off and thrown to the side. Wendy screamed, begging for help. She kept calling for Natsu to help her.

Natsu turned to Zash, his eyes burning for revenge. “You… I’ll kill you!” He tried to melt the ice, but it wouldn’t melt. He tried to break it, but not a single crack showed.

Zash smiled, “Your use is over.” When he said that, Gray put his fist right next to his head and summoned a sharp piece of ice, killing himself right there on the spot.

Natsu turned back to Lucy. Lucy wasn’t screaming anymore. She just laid there while the Naked Mummy men were on top of her. Her body was in shock. The only screams were Wendy screaming for help. Natsu just stood there, not knowing what to do as all of his friends were dead and screaming. Zash approached Natsu, looking at him directly in the eyes and saying, “Your use is just beginning…”

* * *

 

The scene goes back to the guild, where Natsu was telling what happened to the guild. No one said anything. No one could. What could they say?

Natsu was on the floor, crying, “They molested Lucy. They molested Wendy. She was just a kid Levy. She didn’t deserve to go through that.”

Natsu cried, not able to stop. Levy went up to him, hugging him again with tears coming down her face. “Natsu. It’s okay.”

They both sat there crying. The rest of the guild tried to hold it together, but most of them were already crying.

Through his crying, he whispered, “No… it’s not.” He looked up at Levy. Levy’s eyes widened as she was looking directly into Natsu’s eyes. They were red. Natsu took his fist and impaled Levy through the chest, throwing her body against the wall.

Everyone jumped back and summoned their magic. Natsu stood up, crying and his eyes engulfed by a bright red color, “I’m… sorry.” Everyone was running at him, trying to take him down. But before they could reach him, the guild exploded, killing everyone in there.

Natsu jumped up from his bed, all sweaty and breathing heavily. He turned to Happy, who was nowhere to be found.

Natsu got out of bed, yawning and shouting, “Happy. Happy you here?”

No one answered. He went over to his dresser and grabbed his scarf and put it around his neck. Once the scarf was over his neck, Happy flew in through the open window.

“Oh, there you are Happy. Where’d you’d go?”

“I went to the guild hall to see Lucy and Wendy.”

“Oh yea? What about?”

“They wanted to tell me about a job they’re thinking to pick up.”

“Oh okay. Let me get ready and we’ll go meet them.”

“Do you plan on showering today?” Asked Happy.

Natsu sniffed his armpits, “Nah. I smell good. Plus, I don’t wanna waste time. We need Jewel!”

“Aye sir.” Happy said with a disgusted look on his face.

As soon as Natsu put on his slippers, a knock came from the door.

He went over to the door and opened it. On the other side was Lucy, Gray, Carla and, Wendy. “Oh, hey guys. What’s up?” Asked Natsu.

Lucy smiled as she took out a piece of paper and showed it to Natsu. “Look Natsu.”

“What?”

Lucy frowned, “Really. You don’t see it?”

“See what Lucy?”

“God this guy’s an idiot Lucy. Just tell him.”

“Gray’s right. You are an idiot Natsu.”

“Carla, that’s mean.”

“Sorry, Wendy but it’s true.”

Lucy yelled, “Everyone shut up!” She turned back to Natsu, “Natsu, they’re offering us 250,000 Jewel!”

“For what?”

“To take down the Naked Mummy guild!”

Natsu stood there. Feeling nauseous all of a sudden, he fell to the floor. Lucy grabbed him, asking, “What’s wrong?”

Natsu didn’t say anything. He ran outside and threw up on the lawn.

Lucy turned to Happy who locked the door behind him. “What’s wrong with Natsu?”

Happy sighed, “He had three-week-old potatoes…”

Lucy groaned, “Why would he do that?”

“I was hungry!” Natsu responded.

“Well you should have gone out and bought _fresh_ food.”

“It was late. Nothing was open.”

“Well that’s your fault!”

In the midst of this, Gray and Carla sighed while Wendy laughed.

Gray shouted, “C’mon let’s go man, throw up later.”

Natsu moaned, “Why you gotta be so mean man?”

Gray rolled his eyes. “We’re on the clock man. I wanna get this Jewel.”

“What about Erza. Where’s she?”

“Erza and Mirajane went with master Makarov to the magic council. Something about us destroying an entire town again.” Wendy replied.

“Ughhhh. Can’t those guys ever leave us alone?”

Happy handed Natsu a napkin, “Only if you can control that fire of yours old buddy old pal.”

Natsu took the napkin from Harpy’s hand and frowned, “I control it just _fine_ Happy.”

“Now that’s a lie if I’ve ever heard one.”

Natsu rolled his eyes at Lucy, “Whatever.” Natsu wiped his mouth with the napkin and shouted, “Let’s go!”

“Aye sir!”

Everyone smiled and grabbed their stuff. Carla jumped onto Wendy’s shoulder while Lucy and Gray got their bags.

While heading to the town exit, Happy asked, “Hey Natsu?”

“Yea buddy?”

“When I left to go meet everyone at the guild, you were talking in your sleep.”

“Okay and?”

“Just wondering what you were dreaming about?”

“I don’t remember.” Natsu looked up at the sky. “I know it was a weird dream but I really don’t remember much.”

“Oh ok. I thought you were having a nightmare or something.”

“I don’t know. But I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about buddy.”

Happy smiled, “Aye sir!”

Natsu and the gang all walked out of town. Wendy stopped at the edge of town. Natsu turned back to her and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Wendy replied, “Well… every time we head for a mission, I get scared that something bad might happen.”

Natsu went up to Wendy and patted her on the head, “Don’t worry Wendy. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Wendy smiled, “Thanks Natsu.”

Natsu smiled back, “C’mon, let’s go. We don’t wanna get left behind!”

Wendy and Natsu caught up to the rest of the group.

Everyone turned to each other and took in a deep breath.

“Alright gang. Let’s go!” Natsu said as he began to run.

“We’re not running man.”

“C’mon Gray. Let’s get at this adventure!”

“We’ll _get at it,_ but I’m not running.”

Natsu groaned, “Man you’re a party pooper.”

“The hell you call me panda boy?”

“Panda boy! You no good popsicle!”

“That made no sense!”

“You know what else makes no sense?”

“What?!”

“My fist in your face!”

Carla sighed, “Oh here they go again.”

Wendy smiled, “Well it wouldn’t be a Fairy Tail adventure without those two fighting.”

Lucy groaned, “Why do we even invite them to these things?”

“Aye sir!”

“Happy. That’s not an appropriate time for an ‘Aye sir.’”

“Aye sir!”

Wendy laughed, “But it sure does make me laugh when he says it.”

Carla sighed, not looking at Happy.

Lucy turned to the others, “Alright guys, let’s get going and make this Jewel.”

Gray and Natsu stopped fighting and smiled, “Let’s do this!” And they both ran towards their destination.

“I thought he said he wasn’t going to run.”

“You should know by now Wendy, those two are idiots.”

Carla laughed, “You could say that again Happy.”

“You should know by now…”

“I don’t think Carla meant it literally Happy.”

“You’re a party pooper, Lucy.”

“What’d you call me cat?!”

“Nothing.”

Wendy and Carla laughed as they walked. Lucy turned back to Magnolia and smiled, “We’ll be back soon.” And turned back around to Wendy, Happy and Carla. “Let’s go guys.” They all smiled and went onward, excited for what lies beyond them.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say that this story does not normalize rape in any way. For anyone who has been raped, I do apologize and I hope that you can move on from that horrible experience and live your life. I do hope that everyone understands this was not meant to be harmful or hurtful in any way. Have a nice rest of your day and be safe everyone!


End file.
